


Gagged and Shagged

by Kaissbitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaissbitch/pseuds/Kaissbitch
Summary: It's been hours. His mouth is filled and his ass is filled, no need or possibility to move and it's a dizzying blur of pleasure, every inch of his body sensitized and mind blanked out. (PWP drabble)





	Gagged and Shagged

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i know this title is the worst thing in the world but the only reason this wasn't up 3 weeks ago is bc i COULD NOT COME UP with a good title so let's just cringe and move on.
> 
> this fic is for Junniebunny, sub soo enthusiast extraordinaire. Thank you for making me love it even more<3
> 
> I hope i managed to somewhat accurately portray the BDSM elements in this fic, I mostly went with my gut but am always eager to learn more.
> 
> Also available on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1262830

The air is heavy. The room feels almost humid, filled with the scents and sounds and emotions built up over time. Charged with an energy, steady and pulsing, calming and stirring, undisturbable. No sound from outside filters through, all that's to be heard is the set of breaths and pants coming from the two on the bed, the loud squelching, and whatever other noises accompany their coupling.

The colour of the sky outside has changed by now, though neither of them have really noticed. Sticking close, chest to back, all they focus on is each other. The sub on the bed is sagged comfortably against a warm chest, lax in abandon. A more tense pair of thighs brushes against the backs of his own with every movement. Their bodies would be completely pressed together, if not for the obstruction of Kyungsoo's wrists bound behind his back. Still, they seem to touch everywhere, from the obvious element of their connected bodies, to the more subtle things, such as the face tucking into Kyungsoo's neck, the nose intimately buried behind his ear.

Kyungsoo's breathing is remarkably the quieter of the two, deep breaths pulled through his nose rather than the hot puffs of air hitting his neck, the occasional groans and pants, the warm praise flushing his skin.

A thick pleasure thrums through his body, dissolves him mind and soul. His mouth would be slacked and drooling all by himself, even without the small red ball prying his lips apart. Head dropped back against Jongin's shoulder, his half-lidded eyes are focused on the mirror before him. His slouched figure and widely spread thighs show everything, the constriction of his hands arching his chest slightly, shoulders squared and nipples prominent. Yet he's trailed lower, view dazed, trained on where his daddy grinds in and out of his body with a clockwork precision. The shaft is thick and nicely hard, shining wet with lube every time it slides out from between his asscheeks.

A little higher, his own cock curls bright red against his stomach. Precum has dripped all the way down to the base, but he doesn't feel any urgency. Distantly, he knows his daddy has been in him for at least half an hour, but the knowledge rings void, too out of his mind for there to be any significance to the fact. His asscheeks burn, and he can't tell if it's because of the fucking or because of the crop his daddy used earlier. The pleasant pain is numbing, spiralling him higher into his heavenly mindspace.

It's been hours. His mouth is filled and his ass is filled, no need or possibility to move and it's a dizzying blur of pleasure, every inch of his body sensitized and mind blanked out.

The head of Daddy's cock comes in view for a second, faint purple, and is gone the next, with an extra slippery squelch. His daddy loves it when it's noisy, loves using lots of lube, and the next second there are two hands on his ass, dipping in the crack to smear the excess all over him, to lift up his cheeks and squeeze them tight. A groan puffs against his ear and he feels pinpricks of pain puncture the fog when hands insistently knead the skin. Hickeys dot the insides of his thighs, increasing in density the higher up they go, and his daddy's thumbs press into each one. His mouth is warm and wet against his ear, and his whispers are possessive.

The deep press of the cock inside of him never speeds, but the hands on him move fast and groping. They stroke the line of his throat, raw from the many times he swallowed with too little saliva, arched with the way he's leaning back against the other. They flatten over the backs of his thighs, sweaty and splotched with red, and lovingly stroke through his hair, brushing back his bangs. Through his half-lidded eyes and buzzing ears he can make out the way Daddy's muscles tense, dick pulsing, and the unrelenting murmurs of  _what a good boy he is, Daddy loves to see you like this, what a pretty mess you are, baby,_  as fingers swipe at the spit around his lips.

''Baby boy,'' an intimate kiss is smooched behind his ear, ''you're getting close.'' His daddy's hands come to rest low on his hips, thumbs pressing on the juncture of hips and thighs, just underneath his balls. His words are confusing, and Daddy smiles when Kyungsoo's eyebrows tick for a second.

''Almost there, love. Me too.'' And one thumb comes up to rub against the very base of Kyungsoo's long forgotten length. the latter's eyes slide up to see it twitch, fattened to full size and tip purpling, and it's only then that he feels the pressure, the brewing of heat inching to boiling point, the fast pulse of blood everywhere in his body.

Kyungsoo tenses up on instinct, body raising up, but before he can try to move an inch there's strong hands sneaking over his chest and holding him against the younger's body, erection crammed up all the way to the hilt. Hips pull back, and the hold tightens when they drive back in with determination.

Every thrust punches into him. The blunt pressure on his prostate hits him so acutely compared to before, and the soft groan that breaks his silence is so wrecked with pleasure that his daddy moans in response. The latter's moves are growing faster, need shining through and his own eyes growing hooded as he watches his sub's roll back into his head, lips still obediently slack around the ball gag.

Kyungsoo's gaze drops back down like a magnet, just making out the almost blurry view of his daddy pistoning in and out of his sporadically clenching chute. The sticky slapping of their skin is still quite soft, a tempting jiggle of his cheeks whenever they meet with Daddy's hips. The skin of his rim is getting prickly. He can feel each individual strike on his ass. His balls are drawing up and tightening,

He's so close - panting around the gag - all he needs is one final nudge - his eyebrows furrow and his cock twitches, and he wants to writhe and search for relief, but his body remains relaxed and bared, all for his daddy to take. He doesn't know what he needs, but Daddy knows, he always does. The hands on his chest shift slightly, crossing so they can take both of his nipples between their fingers, and then pinch, hard. A sharp pulsing floods his body, spreading lower, and the only reprieve he gets is when rough fingers toy with him briefly before they're  _twisting_ and pulling away from his body, easily bruising the sensitive skin.

The heat in Kyungsoo's stomach flares to unbearable, and another wrecked groan leaves his mouth as his cock dribbles, then spurts cum erratically, dripping hotly over his skin. He's motionless otherwise, except for an overwrought twitch when wetness fills his ass, his daddy thrusting through the mess, getting it everywhere, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a low moan. He savours the feeling of the hot, spunk-filled ass, relaxed unconditionally for him, and wholly grinds into it until he softens.

Kyungsoo's mind is spinning. His whole body still thrums with pleasure, heavy panting interrupted when Daddy reaches up with shaking fingers to undo his gag. It falls from his mouth gently, and he licks over his lips. They're slick and dry at the same time, and he forgets to gulp in air like a madman for a second and coughs. He's not seeing clear, and when he's pulled forward, it's like he's falling for a second.

His daddy gently tugs him against his chest, and his knees sob with relief at the rest, having been tested for so long. Arms embrace him to undo the knot at his wrist, and when his arms fall at his sides, his daddy scoops him up properly, cuddling their sweaty, gross bodies together.

There's murmurs in his ear again, this time to talk him down rather than rile him up, and as the world returns to him bit by bit he feels a fuzzy warmth spread through him. Jongin's voice is steady and soft, singing him sweet praise, tentatively bringing up their daily life, meaningless babbles about laundry and dinner and _remember that time when_. Kyungsoo's heart swells at the fondness, at the complete care the other gives him, and because he knows he can give his lover something back in return, that he enjoys it just as much. He knows because the other tells him, and he can hear the happiness in his voice. He stretches his aching body up to kiss Jongin, loving how strong the other's body feels beneath him, how grounded and yet floaty his kisses make him feel, and on his next breath, the air is heavy with nothing but Jongin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! I'll reply to them all^^


End file.
